


Fantasy is better than reality

by littlemisssexkitty



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssexkitty/pseuds/littlemisssexkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows 2d and Murdoc have a fucked up relationship. This is my take on it from the beginning to the end. Based a lot on Rise of the ogre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I would like to thank four people, my darling friend Hiskubus/ Nina as always for aiding me in all my writing and help with ideas (and squealing over 2dxmurdoc in general), my wonderful Lucy for aiding with fan interpretations and general loveliness, Kegom for posting the original question as to why no one had written about their relationship as it would be seen if they were human ( e.g. domestic abuse/ violent) view post here ( .com/gorillaz_ ) and therefore getting me thinking and luuurrve's (. ) amazing fanfic Living Doll and fanfics in general which influenced me to write Gorillaz slash in the first place. I hope you like it :) oh and btw sorry in advance about the lines- i have gotten the hang of paragraphing yet, i had stars but theyv removed them :/

Chapter one: august 14th and 15th 1997 D-day

2d: there used to be this kid in the fifth year at school when I was a junior called Roger and he was a punk, I always thought he was really cool. I didn't even mind when him and his gang, called the organ boys, stuck the five a side football posts down my shirt and out of my trouser leg and crucified me in the middle of the playing field."

What do you miss most when you're away? 2d: hanging out in the arndale centre and bombing round car parks in shopping trolleys mashed of my clackers.

Interviewer:Back to the book i noticed that murdoc you mentioned a few bands that you were previously in murdoc: bobby makeup was good 2d: oh bobby makeup was good

murdoc: remember him?

2d; yeah

murdoc: yeah he was just a big headed tosser so we yeah another one, bullworker

2d:oh bullworker

murdoc: do you remember bullworker?

2d; yeah i remember bullworker!

murdoc: *sings* thats the one boy ahohwaoh

2d: i liked dave and the daves, i liked it when you were in dave and the daves, that was good.

It was four pm exactly and the weather was quite warm. Stuart rested against the desk of the keyboard shop and sipped the sugary lukewarm substance his boss had described as tea. He grimaced at the overt sweetness and picked at the threads of his ripped jeans. Only two more hours, he pondered. Two more hours then he would be out of there for the day. He tried to feel pleased at the prospect but the concept of another night watching his mates get pissed or high, (or both) and him ending up in a similar condition rattling round the trolleys in tesco carpark before shagging one of the ugly birds working on the late shift there didn't really seem all that appealing. A song came on the shops radio, something useless out of the current charts, and the various people in the shop began to hum along. He sighed, there had to be better songs than this. Maybe not necessarily so different but better, surely? He felt trapped and lost and oh so bored. Here he was eighteen, the height of his youth, whippet thin with spiky blue hair and some decent A levels he was finishing off and yet, he was stuck already. He could hear his mum's voice in his head.

"You better watch it Stu honey, or you'll get really good at that job and end up as manager, and then what? Stuck in Crawley for the rest of your life? Forget what anybody else says, you're smart and you're kind. You deserve so much better than this love."

He sighed again, staring into the swirling brown mess of his teacup. Yes, he wanted more than this, but what else was there?

The door opened with its metallic false bell and Stuart, startled dropped his teacup which landed at the new customer's feet spreading the remnants of his tea and the china all over the carpet. "I am so sorry sir! I didn't really, I mean I wasn't. I wasn't thinking, well I was, I mean…" Stuart stopped speaking to the pair of Cuban heeled boots as he clenched the broken china in his hand and looked up at the man in front of him. He forgot to breathe.

Defined yet skinny, dressed all in black as though going to a funeral, an upside down cross glinted in the shops dim light; hung from the creatures neck and a razor sharp black fringe stopped just before the mismatched black and red eyes which bore into Stuart Pot's very being. He sat there momentarily stunned before the creature coughed and spoke. "Excuse me?" The demon stared down at Stuart and Stuart blushed furiously realizing that his head had been directly facing the demon's crotch the entire time. He stood up quickly and tried to remember how to speak.

"You're bleeding" the creature noted and Stuart looked down to see drops of blood fall from his finger, splashing the tea stained china in his hand and landing on the demon's boot. He didn't move.

"Err.." he began but was interrupted by Norm yelling at him from across the shop.

"Stuart! What do you think you're doing! Clear that mess up and demonstrate some keyboards for the man! Jesus, these Saturday boys…" he muttered wandering over to place a bin near Stuart who blushed and dumped the remains of the cup.

He sucked his finger and smiled nervously at the demon who grinned wickedly back, displaying fangs. Stuart shivered. "So 'ow can I help yew today sir?"

"I need some new instruments. Starting a new band, I'm thinking of a fresh start and all that."

"Err yeah, fresh. Err, how about you choose a keyboard and I'll demonstrate it for you sir?"

"Hmmm. That one looks alright." The creature pointed at a random keyboard, Stuart smiled, his favorite one.

" Yes sir! " he beamed and bent down to plug it in before playing Maxence Cyrin's unfinished sympathy cover.

"Mmmmhmmm. A Massive Attack fan eh?" the demon smiled.

"Well" Stuart shrugged, "among other things, I can play lots of different songs and sing..."

"So what are you, auditioning for me then eh?" the demon laughed and moved to stand beside Stuart so he could see the various buttons more clearly. Stuart didn't take his eyes of him.

"Well, maybe, yeah. So have you got a band already then?" Stuart asked demonstrating the various dub beats and drum rhythms the keyboard could play.

"I did have, was with this guy called Bobby makeup and then this band Bullworker"

"Oh I know them!" Stuart beamed. Bobby Makeup was good, and I've heard of bullworker..."

"Well he was just a big tosser, so we split. I've got a new band we're playing a little gig tonight actually... You should come, see for yourself." He handed Stuart a flyer. The heading said CLUB PASSION in big bold red letters, with a list of bands underneath lastly stating "FEATURING MURDOC NICALL'S DAVE AND THE DAVES!"

"Murdoc…" Stuart whispered and Murdoc grinned.

"Murdoc Nicalls, and you are…? Stuart Pot?" he read from Stuart's nametag. "See you there eh Stu? And mate, I think I will consider it, the keyboard I mean" he motioned to Norm who nodded and smiled, before he turned and walked out of the shop leaving an excited yet extremely nervous Stuart clutching the flyer as if it were a holy scripture.

He beamed. Maybe there were better songs after all.

The club was a mix of subcultures, punks stood at the bar drinking with Mods, new wavers laughed with ravers. Stuart stood in the opening and smiled. It had taken him four hours to pick an outfit after work and he was nervous as hell, tight blueish jeans, converse shoes (he was tall enough, flat trainers were probably best), his favourite Clash t-shirt and a black punk style wrist band. He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets and stared through the crowd trying to search out the demon like musician he had encountered only a few hours prior. Maybe he was just joking? Maybe he wouldn't meet him? For fucks sake Stuart you are an idiot to believe anyone as cool as him would have an interest in you. Stuart sighed and tried to shut his brain up. He debated leaving out of fear but the lights suddenly dimmed and a band came on stage. A moody looking rocker sat to the drums, two depressed young Goth posers wandered onto the stage and stood besides the keyboards and guitar. Murdoc Nicalls walked into the light and grinned wickedly at the crowd, Stuart felt himself let out a sigh of relief. Holding a flying v bass guitar and standing before the crowd like a God he whispered in that dirty deliciously gravelly voice of his

"Hello. I am Murdoc Nicalls and we are Dave and the Daves." The crowd cheered. Stuart held his breath. And...They were amazing. Well... Murdoc was, he played bass like a demon and despite his voice not being exactly... well right, the lyrics seemed to fit perfectly. Every other musician concentrated deeply obviously new to this yet the guitarist, to Murdoc's annoyance seemed more interested in posing about trying to impress the girls.

Murdoc paused a look of sheer satanic anger in his eyes, and turned round suddenly hitting the guitarist (currently flirting with a Goth girl in the front row and forgetting to play) full in the face with his bass knocking out two teeth and leaving an imprint of "flying v" forever on his forehead. The guitarist flew back and landed into the drum kit, pissing the drummer off who then started to scream at him. They broke out into a fight which then turned into a riot and Murdoc completely unscathed stood laughing at the mess he had created. He turned his gaze across the room to Stuart and winked. Stuart shivered and watched as Murdoc waggled his finger in a "come this way" manner and motioned to follow out backstage the pretty boy grinned and followed the bassist out of the room while the sounds of "you fucking Nazi rocker c***!" were heard and smashes of glasses.

"What did you think then?" Murdoc stared at him as he packed up his bass and grabbed his coat in the make do changing room.

"Err... it was... brilliant actually"

"Until that twat of a guitarist started playing right?" Murdoc laughed as Stuart smiled embarrassedly and nodded. "Yeah it was pretty bad mate."

"It's that sodding guitarist. And the drummer. And the keyboardist for that matter. Urgh. It's always the same, no one with any real talent." He held his head in his hands for a moment. There was a beat and he stared directly at Stuart. "Why is your hair blue? Is it some crappy dye job that went wrong?"

Stuart laughed caught off guard by such a random question. "It's always been like tat. Ever since I fell out of a tree when I was like eleven..."

Murdoc chuckled. "You're an odd one Stuart. Although it doesn't really match, blue hair, brown eyes... blue eyebrows. It looks kind of strange. Oh well. Strange is good" he smiled. There was an awkward pause when neither of them really spoke and just smiled at each other. Stuart suddenly realised how small the room was.

"Well... Not that this isn't fun but I gotta get going, which way you walking?" Murdoc stretched and stood up.

"I could be your singer!" Stuart blurted out. "I mean I can sing and play keyboards and im much much better than that lot and I want to do it.." he stared at his feet. "I don't really fit anywhere really but I love music. It's the only thing that makes sense to me like it's part of me or somefing. Oh I don't know that sounds crap. Just forget it.."

Murdoc stared at him for a long time and Stuart stared at his feet willing the ground to open up and swallow him whole. When he looked back up Murdoc had moved a lot closer to him piercing him with his mismatched gaze. Christ thought Stuart he's going to hit me. Shit I shouldn't have said anything. Im such an idiot... Murdoc's nose was practically touching the Saturday boys. He grinned evilly and Stuart smiled back weakly.

"Yes. Ok. Il think about it. You do have talent, I'll admit that. But I don't really need a singer…"

"Are you kidding me? One girl said it sounded like a cat caught in a cement mixer!" Stuart then covered his mouth in shock. "Shit. I mean erm… it was alright I mean that was just her opinion not mine… and the lyrics were amazing..."

Murdoc stared at him some more, no longer smiling and then laughed.

"Alright, you might have a point there. My voice doesn't really appeal to the wider market; it's for the true cognisors. But if you want to be front man you'll have to do something about that look of yours, slicked back blue hair and a side fringe and those weird brown eyes of yours... Its just odd mate. In a sort of pretty boy way but still odd."

Stuart smiled. "I will I'll do something..."

"Maybe short? It might be kind of spiky in a punk way...Oh hell I don't know, we'll work on it." The bassist slung his bass over his shoulder and pushed the younger man forward. "Now home! It's past your bed time Saturday boy!"

Stuart and Murdoc walked out of the club as the police cars came round the corner of the road, various officers bundling Mods and fighting Rockers from the club into their vans. They walked together and talked of their favourite bands, how shit the music in the charts was, how it's a shame that bands never really use a lot of genres and just stick to one thing and how much of a poser that lead singer of that band Blur was. "I know where he lives though. He has some good parties; he lives with that bloke, wassashisname…. Hewl... Hewllet. Did some comics about birds with tanks..."

"Tank girl? OH John...Jeremy? No James. Jamie Hewlett!"

"that's the one!" Murdoc laughed "yeah, well my plan was make a new band and then go blackmailing him into getting us signed to a record label or something I want to this properly this time, no more crappy pub gigs. I've got some dirt on him so it should work perfectly."

"Nice one" Stuart beamed and then fell silent. They had reached the crossroad. Murdoc one way him the other. He turned to the bassist who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Ah well I guess I have to go, got college tomorrow."

"Waste of time" Murdoc smiled at him. "See you Saturday boy, actually, here." He took out a piece of paper and scribbled down his name and phone number.

"Here give us a bell at some point in the week and I'll audition you alright. I'll have the instruments by Monday. That shop of yours is open tomorrow right?" Stuart stared at the piece of paper beaming and stuck it in his pocket. "Yeah from one to four though."

"Perfect. See you then" He moved to leave and then paused checking the surrounding area, they were alone shaded in darkness.

He grabbed the boys hand and pulled him into a kiss. Stuart didn't struggle. Shocked and shaking in nerves he kissed back and even dared to run a hand through the mass of black hair. A surprisingly long tongue ran over his. They stood there for a few minutes, slowly testing, when Murdoc pulled out for breath and stared into Stuart's eyes, smiling before ruffling Stuart's hair.

"Spikes. Definitely spikes" He grinned and turned leaving Stuart standing on the corner turned on and beaming with nervous energy.

Rachel Pot looked up from the TV and smiled.

"There you are honey. How was it? Stuart?" Stuart stuck his coat on the rack and sighed happily.

"You met someone didn't you!" she grinned at him and gave him a hug. "I can tell you've gone all coy aww Stu! I haven't seen you like this since that punk boy said you looked cool at school. Must be a pretty amazing person huh?"

"Mum! That was ages ago..." he laughed. "An' yeah, not only tat I've got an audition for a band!"

"Aww that's wonderful dear. Oh before I forget Norm called. He wants you to work for a bit tomorrow."

Stuarts smile widened maybe he would see him tomorrow then as well?

"Are you ready? I don't want to fuck this up. I t has to be done right and once only."

"Yeah yeah yeah we hear ya Murdoc. Smash in, grab stuff drive off. Simple."

"Should be. They'll be no one on desk today since it's a Sunday. I've been watching that place all week, the busiest they get is Saturdays when that Saturday boys there..."

"Ooooooh the Saturday boy eh? The one you left the club with!"

"Awww" the two moody Goths cooed. One sporting a black left eye after last night's shenanigans.

"Look, hes a very good keyboardist and singer, much better than the likes of you. Theres no point stealing this equipment for posery little pancys that cant even fucking play it understood?" he hissed intot he face of the black eyed goth who gulped.

"yeah..sorry Murdoc."

"Now. Masks on."

The Vauxhall astra swereved down the road at full speed and crashed into the shop window. Glass splayed over the kerb and as the town was virtually empty on a Sunday only one scream was heard, from under the car. Murdoc stopped immediately and ran out to the front, his heart pounding so hard he could feel it in his legs.

He saw glass, the tea stain and a pool of blood seeping from wounds on legs, ripped up jeans. Murdoc prayed to Satan that those jeans didn't belong to who he thought. He knelt in the broken glass, piercing his skin, ripped his jacket and tied up the broken legs, tried to hold the blood flow. In the distance as though miles away he could hear his comrades screaming at him to leave, the sirens of the shop calling police cars. They ran in fear and Murdoc sat rooted to the spot. The one black eye staring through him right through to his soul, the other tear filled brown gaze filled with confusion and pain. He couldn't move the pain was so immense. He smiled weakly and Murdoc smiled back laughing.

The first good thing that had happened to him in all his life and he had broken it.

He laughed and didn't stop, holding onto the Saturday boy as tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't stop laughing as the police tried to take him into the van, only protested. Refused to leave him. "He's my singer!" he screamed as he fought against the three police officers and eventually fell limp onto the pavement. The blow to the back of his head from the police baton causing blood to trickle down his face and a drop fell onto Stuart's body as the ambulance rushed him in.


	2. The luckiest man on the planet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc Niccalls might just be the luckiest man on the planet.

Can you explain a bit how the inner band personality dynamics work because some people have got the impression that you hate each other?

Russell: We all love each other! Except for murdoc, who hates us all and himself equally.

Murdoc: yeah, yeah exactly, that would be true. Ah, what's your point?

2d: aw, I love you murdoc!

Murdoc: look, I won't say it again: I saved your life. You owe me your soul!

2d: okay!

Murdoc: oh, nice one

Do you resent Murdoc for his actions back then because he nearly killed you?

2d: what do you mean nearly killed me? I've never been nearly killed before.

On finding Kong Studios...

Murdoc: I was up late one night, scouring the internet. I was living in a freezing bedsit at the time. The heating had broken down and I was looking at a site about ...err..."Dodgy boilers". Uhmmm anyway, I came across this website called .

 

The cell was a damp grey, smelling distinctly of fear, loathing and various unpleasant bodily fluids. Murdoc Nicalls awoke clutching his head.

He looked around hi

s new room, the stains of godknowswhat on the walls, the dim sunlight pouring through the window.

What happened?

The car... the pavement... He felt a sharp pain in his legs and realised that tiny beads of glass were still stuck in-between in his skin, blood had stained his jeans and tshirt.

Blood. Smashed window. Stuart.

"Fuck" he groaned holding his head. Great, well done Murdoc, broken the car, no new instruments, now you'll have to pay up for that stupid shop and you've killed the boy. Fantastic.

"Murdoc Nicalls?" a woman with short brown hair, in a suit, clutching a folder asked.

"Yes love, have I... I mean is he?" Murdoc asked as the police unlocked the cell and allowed him out to sit at a table with her.

"Do you mean Stuart Pot? He's in recovery; he's not dead but hes barely alive. You're a very lucky man Nicalls"

"Lucky? I almost killed him! How the fuck is that lucky?"

She smiled. "He's lucid. Not entirely comatose, there is a good chance he will heal and recover however not without a lot of work and he will of course be psychologically damaged for life. With his migraines already he may be in a severe amount of pain for most of his existence without medication"

Murdoc couldn't help but feel a little relieved. "But that means he'll be in hospitals for the rest of his life though right? And I'll be …"

She laughed.

"No you won't be in jail and he won't be in hospital. Mr Nicalls, I am your lawyer Miss Pinker" She handed him her business card. "Ive seen you before numerous times and decided to take your case personally, after seeing your state last afternoon and hearing from the police. The judge has decided that you will. instead of going to prison (as it seems to teach you no lesson whatsoever) commit community service."

"How long?" He whispered head on one side.

"30,000 hours" He groaned "as well as care for Stuart Pot for 10 hours every week."

"Wait what seriously? You're putting ME in charge of HIM? Stuart is mine?" She gave him a worried look.

"Only if you agree to the conditions, and speak with his parents beforehand. They want to see you."

Murdoc gulped. Meeting the parents had never been his forte. Yes he was charming, when he needed to be. But he doubted they would be very happy to see him.

A woman with long brown hair, bloodshot brown eyes, as though she had been crying all night, with a full figure and Stuart's pale skin was clutched in the arms of an extremely tall man with large hands like Stuart's and an expression as though all that mattered in the world to him had been lost.

"My name is Rachel Pot and this is my husband David. We are Stuart's parents. I take it you're Murdoc Nicalls?" her tone was not angry, it was emotionless, numb, this somehow made him feel worse.

"I... Yes. Im sorry. It wasn't meant to be like that. I didn't even know he was there. I thought he only worked Saturday's. If I had known I wouldn't of…"

"I know." She smiled weakly. "It wasn't intentional. I wanted to thank you actually."

"Thank me?" Murdoc gaped. "For what?"

"The doctors told us, you'd bandaged him to stop the blood flow. He'd lost a lot of blood. Any more and they wouldn't have been able to... he'd be…." David sighed shaking at the thought of what could have happened.

"That's why we agreed to you're community service being taking care of him. Anyone else would have left, but you stayed. In an odd way you saved his life." She smiled at him. "The one condition we have is that you bring him over every weekend. And I want to see you're living conditions first of course. Any slight colds etc could be dire for his already weak state."

"Yes, yes of course..." Murdoc replied. Stunned. Thinking he must be the luckiest man in the world, that was until he saw Stuart.

It is a common fact that Murdoc Nicalls didn't like himself very much. But in this moment his self loathing boarded on a need for suicide. He had never, in all the thirty one years he had existed on the planet so far, caused so much pain to someone so undeserving.

Lying limp in the bed, his skinny frame intensified by the bandages wrapped round his legs, his arms, his torso. One vast bandage wrapped round his head, covering the one black eye. Drool falling from the side of his mouth, an entirely blank expression as though he was drugged up to the utmost, but a glint appeared in his eye when he saw Murdoc and his lips twitched as though he was smiling in his semi-catatonic state.

"Oh fuck. Stuart I… Im so sorry mate. I…" Murdoc moved to the bed and sat down staring at the boy whose head turned to face him. He had a happy look in his eye as though he was pleased to see Murdoc. Puppy dog admiration. It made Murdoc feel like shit. Why the hell was he looking at him like that? After all he had done to him! The dullard. Murdoc wasn't used to people being so pleased to see him, it unnerved him. But none the less he tried not to express this and reached out to grab the boy's hand.

"I mean it, im sorry mate. You're going to come back with me alright? The judge has given me custody." Stuart's mouth twitched into a definite smile and Murdoc grinned back.

Rachel stood smiling in the doorway.

"So are you ready to go? David has had to go back to the fair for work but Im here to check out you're living conditions."

Murdoc jumped. "I didn't know you were there love..." he looked slightly embarrassed. He stuck a hand through his hair and smiled down at Stuart "Ok, let's go then".

Murdoc pulled his keys out and opened the door to the small bedsit. It was fairly clean for him, a double bed in the middle of the room, a small kitchen and bathroom and a large sofa.

"A murky bedsit eh? Makes sense for you…" Rachel laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Murdoc grunted amicably his arm wrapped round Stuart propping him up while Rachel carried his possessions.

"Nothing…" she hummed and walked over into his domain.

The floor was a dark blue; bottles were laid around as well as few satanic books and records. Posters of Black Sabbath and girls holding guitars lined the walls. Wax dripped onto the sideboards from recently lit candles and the stench of sex, cigarettes and possible illegal substances filled the air. Rachel lifted a book entitled "how to date women for men over 30" and chuckled.

"Im actually impressed Mr Nicalls. Id assumed your place would be much more despicable."

"Well…" he replied laying Stuart on the sofa. "Women tend to prefer places that are clean eh? Though it's not as if I knew you'd be coming, I might have tidied the books away. Had I known the hospital would be making you visit" He murmured placing Stuart down onto the sofa; Stuart moaned and held his arms out, obviously having enjoyed being carried. Murdoc brushed them off.

"Well," she replied placing a duvet over Stuart and propping him up with pillows. "I am a qualified nurse, and I do work there you know. I've been looking after Stuart through every illness, including supplying him with the painkillers for his migraines. Isn't that right sweetie?" she cooed at the numbed boy who drooled and smiled back.

She stroked his hair and he closed his eyes, beginning to sleep.

Standing up she placed a bag on the bed and began to empty out the contents.

" These are the things you will need for Stuart, he will need to be medicated three times a day, however this doesn't cover his migraines so you will have to watch out for the warning signs, if he starts wincing at light, moaning, cowering, shaking etc then a migraine will probably come soon, he may also be sick. So here are his painkillers for that, no more than two a day alright? He smokes, so I don't know how you're going to sort that out... He will also need you to feed him, breakfast, lunch and dinner, and vitamins are vital to him recovering from this, although you will have to feed him baby food. He may not be able to chew properly so stuff with few amounts of bits in it is best."

"Right." Murdoc sighed staring at all the various items being put onto his bed. His eyed widened. "Please don't tell me those are what I think they are..."

She laughed. "Yes, unfortunately, he hasn't got control of his system yet, or the ability to walk quickly although this will improve. So you will have to change him..." she blushed motioning to the adult diapers.

"No. Satan, no. That's too much, can't you do it you're his mum for fucks sake!"

She frowned "No Mr. Nicalls, you got my son into this state you better look after him. I'll call tomorrow to see how you're doing"

"How, you don't have my number?"

She smiled and held up a piece of paper with Murdoc's scribbled writing on it.

"This was clutched in his hand when they took him into the hospital. It seems you were on his mind." She paused, smiled and hugged the bassist who didn't respond.

"See you on Saturday." She replied after kissing Stuart on the head, who moaned in his sleep, and closing the door quietly behind her.

"Well..." Murdoc hummed looking over to the sleeping comatose boy. "I guess it's just you and me now eh?"

Stuart smiled in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go chapter two :) I hope you liked it. Expect more to come soon XD
> 
> The music I listened to this time was:
> 
> Barrie Gledden- Castaway (used in sugar rush one of my fave LGBT programmes)
> 
> Goldfrapp's cover of Graces it's not over yet (when Murdoc sees the comatose Stuart)
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the various and wonderful people who have continued to read my fanfics and give me lovely reviews. If it weren't for all the loveliness from Ignorance is bliss (my first EVER Gorillaz slash fanfic) then I wouldn't still be writing about the wonderful 2d and Murdoc.
> 
> By the way, just a bit of fan knowledge. As research for this, I read numerous pre- Gorillaz fanfics involving 2d and murdoc, with them in the Winnebago but, murdoc didn't have the Winnebago until he moved into Kong Studios ( he brought it from the money they made from Clint eastwood) hence why I included that quote about Kong from ROTO. The other quotes are from the phase one infamous interview Apex tapes, which I have if anybody wants. I will happily send them :).


	3. Baby food, car parks and two dents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc's care for the community turns out to be a lot easier than anticipated.

"Murdoc's "care in the community" service usually involved as much mistreatment of the deaf, dumb and blind Stuart Pot as Murdoc could squeeze into his appointed time-slot. Kicking, slapping, punching, dragging, dunking, catapulting….nothing seemed to affect the catatonic kid."

Murdoc: "God bless the British justice system eh? Unbelievable! They put ME in charge of YOU. It was a bit of a drag, but we used to have a lot of fun during those sessions. You wouldn't remember that though. You were just a comatose plank really."

"The impact of the accident had revived Stu-Pot from his state of paralysis, and in doing so gave us one of the greatest front men the world had ever seen!

Murdoc: He stood up really slowly, his back still towards me, and really slowly turned around, like one of those zombies in those films he watches, and there was…. no eyes! Just two blank holes, a vacant stare.

2d: That must have been pretty scary.

Murdoc: No, mate I saw it! It looked great! A blue-haired, black eyed god! The girls would go wild. I knew I had it. You were still a bit mental, but I had my front man! Despite the mess, and the fact that half your face was hanging off, I could see that the girls would go crazy for his pretty-boy looks, so I made him the Gorillaz singer!

How could you not? There he stood before Murdoc "Love's young deity": whippet-thin, spiky, deathly- white pallor, black-hole eyes, awkward and angular, like a speed ridden corpse with grade eight keyboard skills. Perfect!

Murdoc recruited the newly revived (albeit still mentally defective) Stu- Pot as the keyboardist and vocalist for his group, re-naming him "2d" in honor of the two dents that he now sported in his head, scars left by the twin Murdoc- induced car accidents."

***

 

Murdoc spooned the carrot based substance into Stuart's mouth; he smiled, drooled, munched and swallowed slowly.

"Attaboy" Mudoc mused, making another dollop appear on the spoon before feeding the boy.

"Let's see if we can't get some meat on them bones of yours… Although, girls do like skinny boys, might be better for you if you're going to be my front man" Stu-Pot smiled and gurgled.

"Baby" Murdoc thought.

Here he was the legendary Murdoc Nicalls, sat feeding a grown man baby food. The Dullard even had a bib on for Christ's sake.

Needless to say the past nine months had not been good.

He had experienced Stuart's first migraine seven months ago which had literally scared the shit out of him. The boy had cowered under his duvets, shaked and then thrown up on his carpet moaning and clutching his head, hiding from the light It had not helped that Murdoc had taken most of his painkillers for himself and therefore had to buy some new ones. And then of course there was the most unpleasant aspect of it all, the baby food had somewhat ruined Stuart's internal organs and the end result was not pretty, especially for the man who had to clean up after him. Murdoc shuddered.

Although. It had been fun. He could do anything to him, beat the hell out of him, drown him, practice his most despicable acts of cruelty, and no one could complain as long as he covered the bruises. All the while Stuart just stared at him with puppy dog admiration, which made Murdoc even angrier. The boy was now a bane on his life, it was impossible to bring girls back with that dullard there and all his mates made frequent jokes about him spending his time changing the nappies of an 18 year old.

Stuart drooled and a mess of carroty gloop fell down his t-shirt onto Murdoc's shoes.

"Argh for fucks sake!" He slapped the boy upside his head, who moaned pathetically. "Great. Right. Bed it is."

He lifted the younger man out of his chair and positioned him onto the sofa under the duvets before getting changed and settling into his double bed. The lights were off and Murdoc focused on trying to get some sleep. He had never been so tired in all his life. He cursed his luck, from what went to an interesting and rather appealing younger man had turned into a dosed up baby. He sighed. It had been nine months now, and now it was winter, Murdoc pulled the duvets higher.

Across the room he heard Stuart shivering. He turned his light on to stare at the boy who looked pitifully freezing, right near the window and the door with the biggest droughts of cold air. He sighed. Remembering Rachel's instructions. Any chance of Stuart getting ill would fuck up his already miniscule immune system and he'd be in the hospital again, and murdoc would be quite literally buggered for life in jail.

"Fuck" he groaned and got out of bed, dragging the confused Stuart pot into his double bed and wrapping him round with duvets. He was as cold as ice.

"Maybe if you had some weight on you, you would get so bloody cold so quickly." He murmured to the boy rubbing his arms trying to increase his body temperature. He sighed and eventually just pulled the boy to him who smiled and snuggled against the Bassists' chest.

Great. Murdoc thought. How gay.

Although, the boy was very pretty, even with his one bandaged eye, his mop of blue hair smelling of butterscotch angel delight and his one brown eye staring up at the bassist, a look of pure happiness embedded in it. It made Murdoc feel a little unnerved, as always but it was still quite nice to be looked at with such admiration. His pale skin shone in the dim light from the lamppost outside, and the small purple black rings under his eyes contrasted clearly. The cute crooked smile beamed up at him with those beautiful pink lips. Murdoc remembered what it was like to kiss them, to feel the boy respond so quickly and run his long fingers through his hair.

Fuck it. I'm not fucking gay. He thought. No… he pondered. Maybe just bi? And besides he is very very pretty, he's practically a fucking girl. And he has a good voice, and good taste in music. That's what drew me to him in the first place…he it had been a good while since he had had a decent shag….

"Oh fuck it all"

Murdoc closed the gap in-between them and pressed his lips against the boys, Stuart moaned instantly and moved closer. Even in his weak state he responded, his arms fell loosely across the demons back, small nails scratching gently at the skin. Murdoc stopped kissing and grinned at him and Stuart smiled back. He pressed their bodies tighter together and kissed his neck, licking and biting gently (Rachel would murder him if he left any noticeable bruises anywhere obvious); when he got to Stuart's ear he licked around the shell and bit the lobe. Stuart moaned.

"You like that?" Murdoc murmured into his ear feeling the boy shiver and press himself closer to the bassist. His tiny little nails scratched harder against his back as though pleading him to go faster. Murdoc grinned wickedly and pushed the boy down hard who moaned again in surprise. He lay on top of him, working his way down his body, kissing, and making good use of his overly long tongue. Mentally remembering every bit of the boy's body and which bits he seemed to enjoy being touched the most. He hands lay by his sides as his body was too weak to move but he moaned and bit his lip.

Murdoc reached his pants and felt slightly hesitant. Yes he had fooled around with guys before when drunk or high, but never this far and if they had he had never been the one to do the business. He was the dominant one, always. Yet he felt somewhat responsible in ensuring Stuart felt good as well as feeling curious, Murdoc was always one for trying new things. So he ran his hand cautiously along the tented pants. Stuart moaned loudly and his back arched a little, his hips moving up by themselves.

"Like that Stuart?" the boy stared down at him with lust filled pleading eyes as a response. And Murdoc grinned evilly. He had all the power. He loved it.

With the nervousness gone from his mind, he yanked down Stuart's boxers and used his long tongue to lick from the base to the tip. Stuart shuddered and his hips thrust forward. The bassist held them down idly. He took his time, teasing Stuart into frenzy, working out all the little sweet spots that Stuart seemed to love, before taking the whole length in his mouth and sucking hard while his tongue wrapped round it tight. Stuart was losing it, moaning out, his voice sounding higher and higher and Murdoc was impressed at how high his singers vocals to reach.

He came when the demon's free hands began caressing his balls at the same time and Stuart shuddered and called out before falling limply, panting heavily.

Murdoc moved up to look down at his masterpiece, grimacing slightly at the taste as he swallowed. He grinned wickedly at the boy who smiled back with beautiful blushing cheeks, the look in his eyes completely at Murdoc's mercy. He reveled in it. Not only that but the boy spoken his first word in nine months, he had moaned Murdoc's name as he had come.

Murdoc kissed the boy again, swirling their tongues together.

He whispered into his ear as he dragged him down into the depth of the duvets.

"You're not sleeping until I'm done with you. Your mine now..."

The night was still young.

From that moment onwards Stuart was Murdoc's. The days were spent with him enjoying beating the crap out of him, seeing how far he would react to say, being electrocuted, and always Stuart's admiration and puppy dog love pissed him off all the more and made him hit harder, some days not even being able to stand the sight of the blue haired twerp.

Yet at night, it was different, he was truly his and he took pleasure from him in a whole new way. He learnt all the little things that made him squirm, the tender places to bite. This was often problematic as the boy bruised like a bitch. But still Murdoc enjoyed marking him, his singer, his property. And it felt good for once, to have someone respond. The girls he frequently brought back were merely slags who just needed a quick fuck. Nothing more. Stuart's gaze actually made the bassist feel wanted, feel sexy. It was an odd and brilliant thing, as much as he didn't want to admit it; he even began to wish Stuart would never wake up.

 

***

Three months later, a year to the date they had first met, Stuart and Murdoc were in a car park, addressing some rather well sized young girls when Murdoc decided to up the ante and try his hand at some 360s to gain some easy shags. He had forgotten to tie Stuart's seat belt as per usual which amused him greatly watching the Dullard slide around in the backseat, hitting the front seats hard. That was until they hit a lamppost and Stuart flew at top speed through the wind screen. Landing face first on the kerb.

All the fear Murdoc had felt when the first crash occurred came back. He was frozen to the spot. He had killed him. Again. His singer.

Yet this time, the body twitched by itself. He turned, slowly, his blue hair dripping into wet spikes, rain and a bit of blood.

Two black eyes stared through Murdoc. He shuddered, and beheld a God, his pretty boy looks intensified, no longer the odd combination of brown eyes and blue hair. The feelings that Murdoc had had for the boy prior intensified tenfold. Before he was pretty, now he was beautiful. Thin, lithe, sexy, awkward, the black gaze that saw into your soul filled with everything but emptiness and he smiled that gorgeous, crooked deliciously naughty smile of his. Murdoc grinned and ran out of the car.

"Stuart? Are you…. I mean... can you?"

The boy stared at him, a sideways glance.

"Murdoc?" He whispered in his British south eastern drawl.

Murdoc grinned. "You remember then"

"Well... I remember the crash... and the fight at the gig but that's about it…"

Murdoc paused. Not wanting to believe that the vocalist could have forgotten everything "So what about after the gig? When we walked back together?"

"I remember you needed a singer cause your vocals were shit." He laughed "and talking about the clash and stuff and then I remember the crash. That's it really."

"Fuck!" he groaned while Stuart picked bits of gravel from his face. He smiled suddenly. "Oh me mum! I remember her the night before! And before tat…. Yew….and me…"

Murdoc looked up hopefully. Stuart stared blankly back. "Didn't you give me your number?"

"FUCK!" Murdoc groaned.

 

***

 

"Stuart honey! I missed you so much! You were out for a year!" Rachel sighed handing her son some ice cream as they sat at the dinner table. David beaming at him. Murdoc had not stopped staring at Stuart in disbelief. How could he have forgotten all he had done for him! How he had saved his life. He owed him godammit. This was not how it was meant to be.

"A year!" Stuart asked bemused, happily spooning vanilla ice cream. "Really?"

"Yes really." Murdoc sighed in response. "Thank fuck that's over. It's been the longest year of my life. Now you can sod off back to that waste of time known as education and I can finally sort out my band."

Stuart paused, momentarily hurt. "But I don't want ta go back to school now, there's no point. I want to be your singer again. Can't I?"

Murdoc sat there in awe. Maybe he had remembered, or maybe he would with time. The two dented boy stared at him with hope filled charcoal eyes and Murdoc couldn't help but grin.

"Alright mate. We'll get a new flat together, and you can be my singer and keyboardist. Though you might need a new name. Something a bit cooler than Stu-Pot. No offence." He nodded at Rachel and David who shook their heads laughing a little.

"Hmmm" he mused. "You have two dents now, how about 2d for short?"

The newly named 2d beamed. "I love it! Fank yew Murdoc!" He grinned and Murdoc smiled back, catching the eye of Rachel who smiled approvingly back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go chapter three :) hope you enjoyed it! Expect more to come soon. And id like to dedicate this chapter to one of my favorite gorillaz slash writers Luurvve who wrote the amazing Living Doll fanfic which got me interested into pre-gorillaz 2d and murdoc in the first place. All the quotes at the beginning are from Rise Of The Ogre of course.
> 
> Please read and review, but no homophobia etc. If you don't like gorillaz slash, then why did you read this fanfic in the first place?
> 
> Soundtrack this time is The Stone Roses I wanna be adored, when Stuart is dragged into bed with Murdoc.


	4. A broken heart and cold chicken soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly named "2d" is awake and more than happy but how will Murdoc react to that knowing that he doesnt remember anything that happened?

A/N Murdoc doesn't actually have the Winnebago at this point. He gets it after they get the record deal money after the Camden Brown house in case anyone is like "eh?". Please read and review, and constructive criticism is appreciated as long as it's not homophobic because if you don't like 2d x murdoc why did you read this in the first place?

Rise of the Ogre:

Russell: My first encounter with Murdoc was really when the bag went over my head. He asked me for some obscure 50's record and er...I turned around to look for it. I was working behind the counter in Big Rick Blacks Record Shack, in London's Soho area. I had my back turned to him for just a moment and that's when he slipped the sack over my head and bundled me out of the shop. It wasn't until it came off that I found myself at Kong Studios and that Murdoc Niccals was my assailant. But the music he played me was good enough to keep me there.

On Paula

2D: I can't believe you did that, Murdoc

Murdoc: I did you a favour mate. She was a rubbish-looking bird. Seriously, she looked like Grayson Perry or something. Your best shot of her.

2D: it's just the principle.

Murdoc: Look. She was depressingly ugly. Easily enough to put you off your dinner. You should thank me.

 

***

 

The blow to his stomach took him off guard. He sobbed momentarily winded.

"Carry the fucking boxes dullard" Murdoc ordered walking up the hill in front of them to the desolate building.

Stuart moaned, spat out a little blood and sighed.

It had been three months, three awful awkward months. Sometimes the bassist smiled at him, mostly he just stared at him, and Stuart could always feel the mismatched glare into the back of his skull, as though the Satanist was trying to get him to remember something but what? The Blue haired boy just couldn't fathom, so he tried to be nice and give the man what he wanted. It had been hard for him; Stuart didn't like being a burden on people and having made that man look after him… do all those things for him…. the diapers and everything.

It was so humiliating.

Stuart sighed and walked quickly his arms filled with boxes, afraid of angering the bassist further.

They had lived in Murdoc's tiny bedsit for the last two and a half months since he woken up, fairly pleasantly at first, just making demos, watching films, smoking and talking occasionally going to see gigs.

Stuart could now read Murdoc perfectly. He knew all those little telltale expressions, what to do when he was pissed off, tired, hung-over, how he liked his tea ( strong, one sugar, as little milk as possible) and yet he still seemed to irritate the bassist without doing anything, sometimes it seemed that just looking at him without meaning to seemed to be insulting enough.

Truth be told Stuart would have been happy living in the bedsit, sleeping on Murdoc's couch forever if it hadn't of been for the boiler breaking, all of three weeks ago. No heat, in the middle of winter and it was murder. Stuart started to get freaked out that he would lose his toes to frostbite and took to wearing four pairs of socks. Murdoc had argued with him day in day out about how he wasn't going to die of pneumonia and how much of an idiot he was until they felt like a married couple and then Murdoc decided he couldn't take it anymore and tried to find them a better place. Murdoc's luck amazed Stuart sometimes, being the perv he was one night looking at that redtube website he just happened to find a pop up link to the weirdest website and the most perfect offer.

An old abandoned mansion, with decent heating, fifty or so rooms and a graveyard any horror aficionado could yearn for. Although it did slight freak Stuart out when the previous owner just threw the keys at Murdoc and ran off down the hell screaming. Oh well, it was cheap and he'd have his own room whilst still living with the bassist. He smiled in spite of himself and hoped Murdoc didn't notice his happy expression.

They reached the top of the steps and opened the doors. Darkness. Murdoc pressed a switch and the lights flickered on to a big room leading to long corridors. It was completely empty, dust ridden and spiders fled from the incoming sunlight. Stuart noticed blood splatters on some of the walls and shuddered.

"It's haunted" Murdoc grinned at him rubbing his hands, "There's a graveyard supposedly buried underneath it and everything. That's why I got it for nothing, it's brilliant, and you can make as much noise as you like here!"

Stuart frowned. Great. He thought. So if Murdoc goes all shining on me, then no ones gonna rescue me. Although... He experimentally sang out a resounding "Laaaaaaaaaa!" and it echoed quite nicely.

"Good acoustics! And the heating seems to be working" He grinned at the older man who slapped him on the back making Stuart drop the numerous boxes in his hands.

"There's some more in the car. You go fetch and ill check the place out for any squatters." Murdoc replied and took a knife out of his pocket; Stuart gulped, hoping that Murdoc didn't find anyone.

Twelve trips back later and much tidying Stuart collapsed in a pile on the opening hall floor and looked proudly around at his work. No more cobwebs and spiders, a sofa against the walls and Murdoc's jukebox and a table in the middle of the room. Murdoc handed him a cup of tea and smiled almost fondly at him, which Stuart took slightly shocked at the act of kindness. He sniffed it... Well you could never be too sure with Murdoc.

"Check this guy out" Murdoc spoke sitting down next to Stuart against the wall, photo in one hand mug of coffee in the other. He held the Polaroid up.

A quickly taken snapshot of a shop window, the man inside was black, looked young but quite big for his age and was dressed in jeans and a big sports jumper. He had no hair and completely white eyes.

"Whose dis then?" Stuart pondered taking a sip of the tea and sighing happily. Didn't taste like poison.

"That my blue haired friend is a mister Rusell Hobb's."

Stuart's eyes widened. "The possessed hip-hop guy? Nah, I don't believe yew! I thought tat was just a myth or somefing."

"Nope" Murdoc grinned. "He's as real as you or I and I know where he works, He is going to be our drummer"

"Wicked, as he said yes then? That's great!" 2d beamed at the Satanist who frowned.

"Well… he hasn't exactly said yes... But he'll come around…" Murdoc grinned wickedly as though an evil plan had already formed in his mind. "Now all we need is a guitarist"

"'ow about Paula?" Stuart smiled. "She's good, been buying guitar strings form uncle norms for ages, and she likes the Clash."

"Hmmm." Murdoc grumbled trying to remember who she was. Ah, Paula Cracker, 2d's sort of girlfriend, that ugly bird with the black hair eh? Well if she can play.

"How long you been seeing her now?" Murdoc questioned sipping from his lukewarm coffee. He decided it wasn't strong enough and poured the rest of the bottle from his pocket into it. He sipped it, ah much better.

2d smiled. "Bout two months? Since I could remember her number. She's alright you know sort of gothic like yew but she's fun" He grinned a cheeky smile and Murdoc elbowed him in the ribs making him blush.

"Fun eh? Well we see…"

***

 

It was a Thursday evening and Rusell Hobbs found himself doing the most boring tasks of all, the late shift, nine till twelve, with the shop unsurprisingly empty, Del amused himself by sitting on the counter going through the various new records and rating them out of ten. Russell laughed joining in with the rating system whilst arranging the records in the shop window. He looked at the clock on the wall realising he had another five more hours of work, he sighed feeling tired and extraordinarily bored but at least he had Del to amuse him.

Del picked up a westlife Cd and grimaced, Russell laughed.

"I miss the US; the music here is wack man"

Russell smiled "Yeah, your right, but their old stuff is good 'sides its cool here, we'll be back there soon. We just need to chill out for a while, it's boring here but that's a good thing. Give us some time to relax since the crash, ya dig?" Russell smiled at him and the ghost grinned back before looking shocked as the door was flung open and quickly flying into his home in Russell's skull Russell shivered at the sudden coldness.

The being that entered was dressed in black, a razor sharp fringe covered his eyes and he grinned in a way that attempted to elude nonchalance but couldn't hide the evil within. Russell eyed him carefully.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah mate, Im looking for this record, Johnny Cash with His Hot and Blue Guitar you got it?" The demon asked and Rusell frowned.

"We should do somewhere; it'll be in 50s, hold on"

The hip hop hard man turned and began to flick through the records.

"Typical" He thought to himself. "It's always the weird ones this late at night"

He turned back to the demon. "Im sorry, I don't think we have I-"

He was cut off as a bag was slung over his head, and he was dragged, with vast difficulty and swearing, out of the shop and into a Van.

"I cannot fuckin' believe yew murdoc!" The accent was British, south eastern and slightly too high pitched to belong to a man. Russell attempted to move and felt ropes rub against his hands tightly. He was trapped.

"Fine, fine, I'll untie him! Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist two dents...Satan I swear you're a girl. It's like havin' a fuckin' wife with yew sometimes."

The bag was lifted and Russell winced, his eyes adjusting to the light as he stared at his attacker. His suspicions were corrected as he saw a razor-sharp black fringe and a black and red mismatched gaze.

"Look. I don't know what the hell you want but I swear, ya'll better let me go now before I break out and smash the hell out of ya. You're forgetting I got backup here aight?" Russell yelled at his attacker and the demon looked momentarily frightened, he gestured at a younger looking tall man with blue hair and unusually black eyes who placed a tape player in front of Russell who continued to shout abuse. He paused in his threats and stared at the tape player curiously.

"We were wondering if you would like to consider joining my band" The demon grinned and pressed play. The drummer protested again calling the demon every name under the sun, until he heard the first few beats and his expression changed slowly from anger, to amusement and shock. He stared up at the two men and sighed a grin on his face.

"Aight. That is the best shit I've heard in a long time. That yours?"

"Yeah, the bass is mine and two dents over there does the keyboards and vocals, I need a drummer. Yew in then?"

Russell grinned. "Yeah, alright. Untie me and you got yourself a deal"

***

 

Two months later...

Murdoc stared at the guitarist and felt a wave of anger wash over him. There she was, the ugliest skank he had ever seen in his life and there he was, his singer, fussing all over her.

"He should be paying attention to me" Murdoc fumed, he was the one after all who had looked after him, cooked and cleaned for him, let him into his band, he had practically made that dullard who he was today for fucks sake.

Christ, the dumb bitch he raged wincing at her screeching voice, the only thing she had going for her was her body... Murdoc mused and stared at her, she caught him looking and blushed a shade of red contrasting her pale skin, Stuart didn't seem to notice, too infatuated with her and telling some crazy story about how he fell out of a tree when he was ten.

There it was, that look, the thing that annoyed Murdoc the most, the fact that despite how much 2d seemed to adore her, she neither cared for him nor deserved him, she only wanted Murdoc and he knew it.

It pissed him off beyond all reason, seeing the way 2d loved her, paying all his attention to her when he should be with his best friend. It was his band, his singer, and he would be damned if he would let her ruin this, the one good thing he had had going in a long time.

Murdoc smiled, a plan already forming in his mind; she wasn't a very good guitarist anyway. Paula saw him smiling and beamed back at him, a blush filling her cheeks, her eyes filled with love and lust.

He knew what he had to do. Murdoc Niccals licked his lips.

***

"I can't believe ya man. You deserve all ya get; you know how much that boy loved her."

"I was doing him a favour! She was a right ugly bird; he's better off without her for fucks sake!" Murdoc protested and sighed staring at his nose in the mirror.

It had been a week since the incident and the swelling had still not gone down, he nose was well and truly broken now. He had never been in so much pain in his life, until of course he saw the way Stuart had looked at him.

It was as though you could hear the actual breaking of his heart, the moment he stepped into the toilets, saw Russell's fist covered in blood, Murdoc leaning against the wall in pain and Paula rushing past him putting back on her t-shirt as she left. His eyes widened in shock, his mouth agape and then he looked at the bassist with the saddest look Murdoc had ever seen; it had nearly killed him.

One week later and Stuart had not left his basement room nor spoken to the bassist. Murdoc hadn't dared to visit him, and since he was currently living on the second floor their paths barely crossed.

"Look man, the boy needs to eat, and he needs to talk to you too. Take this down to him aight"

The bassist began to protest but the look he received from the drummer was enough to make him reconsider.

***

Murdoc rapped at the bluenette's door and placed the bowl of chicken soup and toast on the floor.

"Come on mate, we need to talk..." Murdoc sighed through the wall.

"Go. Away. I don't wanna talk to yew Murhdoc." The boy replied.

Murdoc hit his head against the door.

"Dullard please, look, im sorry ok, she just... it was just... you know me, you know what I'm like. I can't change the way I am. And besides she was never good enough for you anyway!" Murdoc paused silent for a moment, he could hear breathing from the door, it sounded as though Stuart was crying. He tried to speak and his voice wavered before he swallowed and spoke in the sweetest possible way he could.

"I have some soup here for yew, Chicken Broth... you know it's your favourite D, please come out..." He murmured through the door. He heard a slight movement in the room. There was a pause.

"R...really?"

"Yes...Stu. But I mean if yew don't want it I could always..."

The door opened quickly and the vocalist appeared, he was dressed in black pyjama bottoms and a Stranglers t-shirt, his eyes bloodshot from tears and his hair extremely ruffled as though he had just woken up, he had obviously been sleeping for days. Murdoc felt a jolt run through him.

Look what youve done to him Murdoc. You've broken his heart... Murdoc tried to ignore his thoughts and smiled at the boy. He handed him the chicken soup there was an awkward pause.

"I don't 'ate ya Murdoc." Stuart sighed and dipped a piece of bread into the soup smiling at the taste. "I can't 'ate yew no matter how hard I try. It's just I thought you were my mate..."

"I know. I am, it's just this is in my nature yew know that." Stuart smiled begrudgingly dipping more bread into the mixture and munching on it, whilst still pouting at the older man.

"Come on, yew can't stay down 'ere forever. Russell misses ya, besides we have to audition for a new guitarist and we need ya on the panel mate." Murdoc stuck his hands in his pockets.

Stuart smiled, hope in his eyes. "Ya need me?"

Murdoc suddenly felt very awkward. "We, Dullard. WE need yew. Now come on, stick some decent clothes on and get your arse up to the studio."

2d smiled and nodded at him, his head cocked to the left and a curious look came into his eyes. His fingers moved quickly and he lightly reached out and touched the bump on Murdoc's overly swollen nose. Murdoc winced and pulled back, gripping onto the boys hand as it left his face.

"Does it really hurt?" 2d whispered, biting his lip, his vast black eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah." Murdoc stared at him, unnerved by how expressive 2d's gaze could be despite technically being empty, he looked down realising he was still holding onto the bluenette's hand and there was an extremely awkward pause. They both stared at their clasped hands, 2d's far too long fingers moved slightly over Murdoc's and the bassist shivered he could sense the grin creeping onto the boys face.

"See you in the studio Dullard" He stated releasing the boys hand and leaving him staring after him in the doorway, with a broken heart and cold chicken soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this I know I promised it a while ago but exams and colds and box sets of the L word kinda took over my brain a bit. But meh here you go I hope you liked.
> 
> Music: I just imagined 2d singing along to blur's for tomorrow while taking the boxes up and sorting out the room. There is this entirely piano song by Royksopp in their album The Understanding, I have no clue what it's called but its gorgeous and I just imagined it in my head when I wrote the bit when Murdoc remembers 2d walking in on him. Finding the man he loves platonically and possibly romantically screwing with the girl he actually loves? Gotta be a head fuck and a heart breaker, poor 2d, any who chapter five soon, involving a certain miss Stevens, fuckloads more jealousy and to top it all off possibly sex, Im not sure yet, but hey you know, its Jamaica, the first promotional tour. If they were in a relationship (which they are not but I so wish they were ) things probably would have started around then. So wait and see and thank you so much to those who have faved/ loved and commented on this your reviews mean a lot to me and I appreciate it greatly .


	5. Rachel Stevens and The Camden Brown House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the majority of this fic is on fanfiction, net. I hadn't realised I hadn't uploaded it all onto here too. I'm really sorry about that!

Fantasy is better than reality Chapter five: Rachel Stevens and the Camden Brown house

This chapter involves Murdoc and 2d in a bed together XD I'm really sorry for the wait, I've had exams and yadda yadda excuses. This is dedicated to Lucy who I adore, and Nina who I haven't spoken to enough and miss terribly :(  
I will make a statement, it is this. If you don't like gorillaz slash then don't read this, because you will only annoy yourself.  
Also for those of you who do like it then check out our community that we trying to build for all gorillaz slash artists/writers/lovers:

From the radio one webchat 2001

Joella: Does Noodle mind being the only girl in the band, especially as she is only 10?

Noodle through interpreter Alan: What is there to mind about? It's a dream come true. I've got three big brothers - one who smells like butterscotch, one who smells like boxfresh trainers, and the other one that smells like halitosis on toast.

From Rise of the Ogre

2d: I met this girl from s club 7, Rachel Stevens, and we started going out together, she's really nice.  
Murdoc: what does the "s" stand for?  
2d throws a look over to Murdoc. Murdoc winks. 2d looks down. More trouble no doubt.  
Murdoc however, once again had more pressing matters to attend to that evening than hanging out talking about music. Mr Niccals had his thieving magpie eyes on 2d's new belle, the lovely young chanteuse Ms Rachel Stevens. He spent most of the evening lulling and beguiling her with his magical intoxicating mantra "go on, go on, oh go on, go on ,go on, go on,"  
Finally when she could resist his potent charms no more, she threw her drink in his face and stormed out. 2D and Rachel split up the next day due to Murdoc's incessant pestering.

There are stages in life, blissful unexplainable moments that take you over, they fill you up with hope and happiness and despite their lack of longevity you cannot even consider that they may pass and things won't be like that for ever, all you can do is live in the moment and pray when the mood drops, that the fall doesn't kill you. 

Sat in darkness, at two in the morning with the loudness of laughter, a radio and wishes for their first gig in everyone's minds, Stuart Pot was having one of those stages.  
Watching the demon himself, the laughing devilish Murdoc Niccals, snarl at traffic and tell dirty jokes to Russell laughing so hard in the background that he spills dr pepper all over his new vans. 

Stuart Pot was happy, with a new life, a new parka, the phone number of the most beautiful girl he had ever met on his new phone and the most perfect, cute, amazing and talented being sat asleep on his lap. Her sweet little fingers grasped round the folds of his parka jacket, the late nights of band practices as they headed towards Camden for their first proper gig had taken their toll on her and she whimpered lightly in her sleep. She was so small and vulnerable yet surprisingly so powerful. Stuart worried at the thought of her journey, travelling all by herself in a fedex crate of all things. When the meeting had gotten so boring, just endlessly shit guitarists going on and on about razorlight and oasis and hippies, (they had had to hold Murdoc back to stop him killing one hippie lover who proclaimed that Ozzy Osborne was a sellout) finally, this beautiful entity had appeared, her cute little head had popped over the crate and she had yelled one word.

Noodle.

 

They had stood there, all four of them grinning from ear to ear, a force palpable to fate had possessed them and the following band practices were the greatest moments in Stuart's life. All of them happy, and yet something was amiss. Stuart stared over at the bassist as the light dimmed his vision; Murdoc had not hit him for over three weeks. It was as though, since the incident outside his room he no longer wanted to even touch Stuart, although he still caught him staring at him from time to time, the expression like Murdoc himself, unreadable.

"Why do you care though honey? That's a good thing surely?" Rachel had smiled at him, Rachel Stevens. His new girlfriend. Stuart grinned at the thought of her, long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and a heart of gold, the fact that she was a singer in a pop band, who could dance and swing her gorgeous body like a goddess also appealed to him too. Naturally. He had tried to explain to her.

"It's complicated love, it's like e's my best mate, and 'e isn't being h'isself you know what I mean? Murdoc to not get pissed off and stuff is like….un-murdoc." She had laughed and kissed him.

He had been unsure, so soon after Paula but this was different. This felt real. Rachel watched zombie films with him at 3 in the morning, Paula was always out clubbing. The two were completely different, still Murdoc still seemed to look at them the same way. Stuart felt a wave of nausea suddenly pass over him. He had invited her to the gig… Murdoc had been rather too pleased to hear that piece of news. But he wouldn't, again, surely. They were past this. 

So much noise, so much craziness, never a moment still in his life, emotional turmoil, Noodle snuggled deeper into his parka and yawned, her eyes like two bright pools filled with happiness, love and tiredness.

"Ello darling, did ya ave a good sleep?" Stuart smiled down at her.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve "Īe, amarini mo sōzōshīdesu."

"Stick her in my bed if she wants, we'll be there in two hours or so" Murdoc muttered to Stuart, without glancing at him, Stuart smiled.

"Alright honey, let's get you to a nice warm bed." 2d picked the young girl up and carried her to Murdoc's bedroom. The stench overpowered him as he set her down under the warm duvets. She yawned and didn't seem to mind. 

"Nemui desu” Noodle snuggled into the bed pulling on 2d’s arm to make him go to sleep too. 

"Alrigh, since we'll be there in a bit anyway." He removed his parka and went to lie on top of the purple sheets but He laughed and relented feeling content, as she seemed to fall instantaneously back to sleep beside him.

In the darkness of the room he could hear Russell's laughter in the background and Murdoc's gravelly, deranged voice going on about some woman he'd slept with last time he was in Camden. It was probably a fabrication, Stuart mused. So much of what Murdoc rambled on about was, aside from the bits Stuart could remember he'd said to him when he was comatose. It was coming back slowly now day by day, bits that didn't make sense, emotions that seemed strange, weird and wonderful dreams and snippets of conversations. It made him feel odd, knowing that Murdoc had confided in him so much.

He snuggled up under the duvet and felt a pang of-something, a kick in his stomach, some kind of scent seemed to bring back a forgotten moment from the fog within his brain. Happiness, fulfillment and…Lust? Some kind of familiar scent.

In the darkness he felt fingers brush over his forehead, pulled a strand or two behind his ear, warm lips against his briefly, then a camera flash.

"Nuh no pictures!"

"What the bloody hell are you on about dullard? We're here, come on get up" Murdoc threw 2ds converse at him.

"But someone was taking pictures!" he mumbled rubbing his forehead. Noodle sat cross legged beside him giggling already dressed for the gig.

"Bloody ell, 'ow long was I asleep for?"

Russell laughed, "oh about six hours, Murdoc's estimation wasn't entirely accurate. They've booked us a hotel to stay at until the gig tonight, thought we might need the sleep."

"That's nice of them" Stuart smiled, putting his trainers and parka back on.

"Shame you looked soooo adorable lying in my fucking bed. Who the fuck said you could sleep there eh? Now it's going to stink of you" Murdoc drawled sarcastically before punching 2ds arm lightly 2d stared at it in shock, before beaming up at Murdoc.  
He looked a little unnerved at the reaction. 

"Did ya just called me adorable?" he giggled sticking his tongue in-between the gap where his two front teeth should be.

"Oh for Satan's sake" Murdoc sighed and kicked him.

 

"Why the 'ell does it have to be us together? I don't want to be roped in with that dullard!" Murdoc complained waving his arms.

"Jesus man would you shut up! It's been seven hours now, just deal with it, it'll only be for one night!" Russell moaned his head in his arms. "Aren't there more pressing matters to attend to like the fact that it's our first real gig and the place is packed already?"

"Fine fine" Murdoc mumbled, strapping his bass on. "But we don't need to worry about that, we will be amazing. I can feel it"

Stuart nodded. For once Murdoc was right, the feeling between them all when they had first met had seemed to increase tenfold. The nerves was almost killing him, but then again, the lure of the crowd, and to be able to see Rachel watch him play for the first time made him anxious to just get on stage and sing his lungs out. He giggled with the excitement and had a cigarette to calm his nerves, but just as he was about to light up a voiceover rang out over the crowd. He sighed, placed it back in his pocket and joined his band mates onto the stage. The moment had finally come.

 

"Electric!"

"But Like fire!"

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god you were just so oh my god!" Stuart smiled at his new fans as they crowded round him. The gig had been a success, the audience had lunged to the stage, he had almost got electrocuted from the microphone and a riot had broken out which had resulted in a fire. Now they all stood in the "after party" as they had been signed, then and there.  
It was amazing. Noodle was beaming eating chocolate cake next to Russell discussing The Beastie Boys with Damon Albarn from Blur of all people and Murdoc was, was.

He saw the fingers run through her hair, she pulled back disgusted, one hand reached out to touch her shoulder but fell much lower than it should have. A glass smashed as water was thrown into Murdoc Nicalls face and Rachel Stevens stormed away.  
Murdoc caught his gaze across the room, water dripping from his bangs and he winked.

There was no point and Stuart knew it, if he called her now she would only be furious, accuse him of being an awful person, with awful friends and it wasn't really her scene anyway. She was a pop princess and he...well Stuart was a wannabe mod into punk and electro. It was no use. He called her, she wouldn't pick up.

Fourteenth try.

It's not going to work, we're too different, this is ruining our relationship.

He's always there!

I don't care if he can't help it, you shouldn't be friends with him!

Why do you stick with him!

It's like you're his boyfriend and not mine!  
It's over Stuart.  
I love you.  
I'm sorry.

His world, his everything collapsed, she had been the one, she had to be. And he had done it again. Last time was meant to be just that, the last fucking time but no. Would it ever stop? Stuart swore and kicked the wall beside him. Outside he could Murdoc getting ready for bed.  
Great, now he had to share a bed with that useless old lecherous Goth.

He tried to hide the tears. Even worse, now he would definitely know and take the piss out of him for being such a girl. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves and walked out of the bathroom. Murdoc was sat on the bed waiting for him.

"2d I-"

But 2d was too tired, to fed up of everything. He turned off the light and got into bed, leaving Murdoc alone in the dark. He heard a sigh and then felt a weight beside him as the duvets shifted.  
He couldn't take it anymore.

"Stuart…are you crying? Shit. I- I was drunk mate. I didn't think about what I was doing. They'll be more, prettier girls you know that, we're rock stars now!" Murdoc has rolled over and was speaking into Stuart's back.

Stuart couldn't speak, he moved his face deeper into the pillow.  
He felt Murdoc switch the light on above him, his arm pulled him round to face him.

Dark eyes seemed redder; tears ran down his cheeks his face turning scarlet with anger.

"There are ya fucking happy Murdoc. Did ya get what ya wanted? Your band, your singer. I'm fucking stuck with you, cause she was the only girl I've ever really loved, I thought I was gonna marry her for fucks sake! And now that she's gone that just leaves me an yew, ya happy now? We're fucking stuck together forever and ever. We're practically fucking married. We're even sharing a bed!"

Stuart was screaming now, sat up with murdoc sitting staring at him in shock. He finished and wiped his eyes again, waiting for Murdoc to hit him or call him an idiot or whatever it was that he was considering doing. What he did do was entirely unexpected. He laughed, smiling at Stuart with a grin that was rarely visible, as though he was somehow happy. Stuart couldn't help it and laughed too.

"Am I the wife then? I could look good in a dress and heels, you'd have to be the breadwinner though, I'm too fucking lazy to work"

"Of course" Stuart smiled. Murdoc reached out an arm and wiped Stuart's cheek free from tears.

"That's twice I've cried in front of ya now" Stuart complained. He loathed feeling weak, especially in front of Murdoc.

"I don't care mate. It's expected. I didn't realize she meant so much to you if I'd had known I might of …"

Stuart pulled a face at him and laughed

"Alright I would've done it anyway. But you know, that's just me. I'm sorry Stu, but think about it this way, plenty more fish in the sea eh? You're a signed rock star now mate come on! Fame and fortune awaits!" Murdoc took Stuarts arms and threw them in the air with his dramatically he laughed.

"There we go! That's more like it" He smiled at Stuart who smiled back, but then paused.

"I've never seen ya this happy." he mused. " Since I said I was stuck with you forever…"

"Oh shut it dullard as if. You may be my...well...let's just call it friend..." he drawled out the word uncomfortably. "But it doesn't mean I want to have to wake up to your scrawny face every morning, I'm just happy that you've gone back to being your normal loopy self, that you've...vented all your problems and that I got what I came for. Record deal" he grinned.

Stuart chuckled. "Hmm you could be right" He sighed and moved to get back under the duvets.  
As the light switched off he remembered something and turned over in the bed.

"Murdoc..."

"Yessss Dullard?"

"Did…did I ever sleep in your bed when I was comatose, like sleep with you in your bed?"  
There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Murdoc? I've been having these odd dreams and then the other night when I slept in yours it just reminded me of some stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"I dunno, it was just odd, like id been there before with ya, but I slept on the sofa right. You'd tell me if anything had like, 'happened...right?"

"Of course dullard, now go to sleep"

Beside him Stuart slept soundly as Murdoc stared at him with fear, a hint of anxiousness and a bit of happiness. What if he did remember? Why now when everything was getting so good and he'd just got rid of that bitch and gotten his singer all to himself again? He moved a few strands of blue hair behind his ear and leaned in gently kissing his singer.

"G'night Dullard" he whispered and lay beside the singer, remembering the nights that felt so long ago as the familiar smell of butterscotch flavored angel delight filled his senses.

A/N yeah! Another chapter done, again I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it lots and if you did please review :) the next chapter will definitely be about Jamaica and the promotional tour and… it will involve naughtiness! I mean it this time! Involving our two male protagonists of course :) Hope you liked this lots of love to all who review it means a lot to me :)

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go first chapter hope you enjoyed and please no nasty homophobic reviews etc. Oh by the way, when I write I listen to my music on my zen 3 , so the music tends to be the atmosphere of the piece or express what im thinking about, if that makes any sense lol. So yes technically speaking this fan fiction has a soundtrack :)
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Blur: on the way to the club
> 
> (when you know who walks in ) : blur: good song
> 
> When 2d meets him at the club: The organ: brother ( I always imagined murdocs band would sound like this but with awful singing.)
> 
> When they walk back together and the ending : Bat for Lashes: Daniel (radio one live lounge version)
> 
> Enjoy and please review :)


End file.
